


You’ll be okay.

by solarcas



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gunshot, Hurt/Comfort, Levi gets hurt, Link loves teasing Nico about it, Medical Trauma, Meredith gains a liking for Levi, Nico is worried about his boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcas/pseuds/solarcas
Summary: Nico has a slightly earlier shift in the hospital then Levi that day and when Levi doesn’t show up to work in time, Nico gets worried. When a rig comes in with victims of a gas station robbery, Nico has to try to pull himself together in order to be there for his boyfriend.





	You’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is crap but it’s my first story. Feel free to leave feedback and suggestions in the comments and maybe I’ll write more, who knows. Much love and enjoy the story!

Around 5 am Nico hears his alarm go off. Slowly he blinks his eyes open and looks at the smaller boy wrapped in his arms. He smiles to himself before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom for a shower.

Levi and Nico have been together for a few weeks but made it official after the storm, noticing they both shared mutual feelings. Levi had been staying at Nico's for days at a time, just appreciating what he now has. Nico knows for sure that he is happier with Levi, and has been told by some friends that he seems more energetic around him. He wouldn't trade Levi for the world. Nico doesn't even know what he would do if he didn't have Levi with him.

After a bit. Nico re-enters the room, changed in fresh clothes. Upon entering, a set of eyes land on him.  
"Why, good morning." Nico says smirking.  
"Remind me why you couldn't just get someone else to cover for you?" Levi whines, still wrapped in the sheets. "Or you could have asked the Chief for a slightly later time."  
"Well, I don't think he has warmed up to me yet so asking him for different hours would not be ideal." Nico says, matter-of-factly.  
"Okay," Levi says, adding emphasis to the a.  
Nico rolls his eyes, a fond expression evident on his face. "We will see each other in a few hours. You could always just come in a bit early so I could drive you."  
"No that's okay, I need to get gas anyways." Levi pouts to his boyfriend. In one swift move, Nico gives him a quick peck.  
"Well, I'm headed out now. I'll see you later." With one last hug, Nico was on his way to the hospital.

The short drive to the hospital is spent thinking about the boy he left at home. Maybe he should ask him to move in? He already basically spends all of his time at his, even when their schedules are not even close to the same. He should just give Levi the extra key and ask him to move in. It isn't that hard. Nico lightly smacks his steering wheel with frustration at his conflicting thoughts as he pulls in the hospital staff parking lot. Slowly, Nico shuts off his engine and heads inside.  
"If it isn't Ortho-God number 2!" He hears a voice call when he gets to the front desk.  
"Good morning to you too, Link." Nico shoots him an annoyed smile. "Any good cases or is it running a bit slow?"  
"Slow morning as usual. Guess Seattle residents are just too darn careful in the mornings." Link says smugly.  
"Or just too tired. I'm on your service today, sir." Helm cuts in as she walks to the charts. "Or sirs, I don't know how to address you two."  
"Gods will suffice." Link answers, earning a smack in the arm from Nico.

The day runs pretty slow, Nico's only case being a fractured femur which could have an easy fix. Nico looks at his watch nervously, knowing that Levi should be at the hospital by now. He had to get gas for his car, maybe he is stuck in traffic, he is fine. That is all Nico is saying to himself to keep sane.  
"What are you thinking so deeply about, pretty-boy?" He hears someone say from next to him. Helm.  
"Hey, nothing. Have you heard from Schmitt, yet today?" He somehow couldn't keep his worry at bay. "He was supposed to come in, like, 20 minutes ago and he isn't here."  
"Have you tried calling him?" Meredith Grey says, coming up behind the two. "Go to the ER, we have two incoming traumas, all hands on deck."  
"Do they need Ortho, Dr. Grey? Most traumas don't need us." Helm nervously asks.  
"I said all hands on deck."

The two rigs arrive in no less then 5 minutes. Nico gets pointed to the first one with Link to see if Ortho is needed and told to check rig 2 if they aren't needed. As the doors open, Nico feels like all of the air has been punched out of him.  
"25 year old male, suffers gsw to the chest and possible tibia fracture from being stepped on. BP is 60 and dropping. This guys got it bad.”  
He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. Levi, his Levi, was gonna die. He is gonna die and it’s all his fault because he didn’t convince him enough this morning. Fresh tears go to the surface by he refuses to let them fall.  
His voice is hoarse when he mutters out, “Is he conscious?” All eyes fell in him as he forced out the words.  
“He keeps going on and out, currently he is out. He is a John Doe though, no one knew his-“ the EMT starts before being cut of by Nico.  
“His name is Levi Schmitt, he is a doctor here. Trauma room 3, go now.” He orders Helm, taking control since no one else was.  
“You okay, man?” He hears Link mutter in his ear.  
“Yea. Take care of him, okay? I can’t be on this case. I’ll do charts and stuff, he is too close to me so I can’t opperate.” With that he ran inside, in hopes to find an empty oncall room.

After a while of running around the hospital, Nico finds an oncall room. He doesn’t bother knocking before opening the door.  
“Oh God- I’m so sorry!” He helps as he finds partially clothed Alex and Jo Karev. Quickly the two wrap in a blanket to cover themselves.  
“What are you think barging into an oncall room like that?! Did you forget wh-“ half way through Alex’s rant he was cutoff by Jo.  
“Kim, are you alright, what happened?” She asked, worry evident in her tone.  
“Incoming trauma, can’t opperate. Nothin unusual.” He starts before a fresh set of tears brink his eyes. Noticing this, he runs out the room and directly smack into someone. He mutters an apology and is about to walk away when the person grabs him and holds him still. He doesn’t bother looking up, not having the energy to care. He just wants Levi.  
“Dr. Kim please look at me.” A soft tone, belonging to Meredith Grey says. Slowly he obeys, not wanting her to see his pitiful state but also not wanting to get in more trouble.  
“Schmitt will pull through. He always does. Believe in him, okay?” This brings more tears to his eyes before he is fallen on the ground, body wracking with the strength of his sobs.  
“It’s my fault. It’s all my fault that he is hurt.” He chokes between sobs. Grey pulls him to her side slightly for comfort. “I let him go, I didn’t convince him to let me give him a ride and when he went for gas he got shot. It’s all my fault.”  
“Listen to me, Nico, it is not your fault.” Stunned by the fact that she used his first name, he looked up at her. “You had no idea that someone was going to go in and shoot up a gas station this morning. You had no idea that someone was going to get shot. This isn’t on you. Wanna know something though?”  
Nico nods, telling her to go on.  
“The robber was in the second rig, one big beating to him with another person who only suffered a gunshot wound to the shoulder. She told me that Schmitt saved her. Did what he could to stop the bleeding on her shoulder and got another to do it while he fought off the guy. The robber went to hit him and he just punched in right in the nose, enough to call the cops before he got shot.” Nico had never seen Meredith Grey talk about an intern so confidently and with so much pride. His Levi was a hero.  
“Levi saved people today, he made sure nothing else happens and no one else got hurt, even if t was because he was in shock. Levi was a hero today and he sacrificed himself for the sake of another and that is what it is to be a doctor. You’ve got yourself a keeper, Dr. Kim. And good job with taking action today when no one else did and telling them what to do. You make a good leader.  
The two got up, Meredith saying goodbye, leaving Nico in shock. He needs to find Levi.

After a few aimless hours, Maggie Pierce finds him.  
“Dr. Kim, I have news about Levi.” She says softly, bringing him out of his daze.  
“Is he okay, did he make it? Can you just tell me how it is? No sugar coating.” He says all in one breathe, too scared to hear what is coming next.  
“The bullet entered through the left side of his chest, barely grazing his aorta. There was no exit wound so we had to go in and get it out ourselves. It was an easy procedure. Dr. Lincoln was about to splint his right tibia, which should heal in no time. You can see him in his room.” A scarce tear exits his eye as he gets up.  
“Thank you, Dr. Pierce.” He basically sprints to the room number given to him.

As he gets towards the room, he sees a group of nurses and doctors by the entrance. Past the people he sees him. He finally sees Levi. He rushes past all the nurses, earning mean words thrown at him but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is getting to Levi. When he enters, one certain set of eyes lands on his, ignoring th other doctors in the room. Link quickly finishes his talk to Levi about his condition before Nico fully walks in.  
“Levi.” He says, voice breaking. He couldn’t bare seeing him like this, it hurt so much.  
“Hey, I’m here.” Levi responds, the same broken tone in his voice. “Come here.” That’s all he had to say before Nico was next to him, holding his hand.  
Slowly, Link ushered everyone out so the two boys could have their privacy. Tears came quicker now but he didn’t bother holding them in.  
“I’m sorry, Levi, I didn’t mean to let you down.” Nico says, tears streaming down his face. Levi has never seen him like this.  
“Nico, you didn’t do anything wrong, okay? I’m okay. We are okay. Come lay down with me,” Levi couldn’t handle the emotion he felt in the room. “Please, just hold me.”  
Without hesitation, Nico climbed into the other side of the bed, pulling Levi to him chest and carding his fingers through his hair.  
“Levi, you listen to me, okay?” Nico sobbed out from above him. “We will get through this together. You’ll be okay.” He held the younger boy in his arms so tight it should have hurt them but instead, provided the comfort they needed for that moment. 

After a little while, Nico was told to go back to work and run tests since he was still on his shift. When he left, Meredith entered Levi’s room.  
“Oh- Dr. Grey I’m so sorry that I am unable to work. I should have been more careful or somethi-“ Levi started.  
“Schmitt be quiet and let me talk please.” She said in one swift breath. “You don’t need to apologize for something like this. Getting shot hurts and it takes recovery and you can’t force yourself back to work. Be careful with yourself, you are on of my best interns.” The last sentence caught Levi more off guard then her picking him on his first day.  
“I what, Dr. Grey?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“You know what I said Schmitt. I’ll check back in a little, go easy on your self.” With that, she left. This day was scary but now he has a bit more hope for himself.

“Hey, Levi?” Nico calls, walking in the room to see an awake Levi and four doctors. “Oh, bad time? I could leave?”  
“No, stay.” Link cuts in, earning glances form everyone. “If Levi wants you to, that is.” He awkwardly clears his throat and takes a step back, giving them a bit more space.  
“Of course you can come in,” Levi says, the biggest smile on his face. Nico fully walks in, giving Levi a quick peck before signaling them to move on with the news.  
“Helm, you introduce.” Meredith says calmly.  
“Yes, Dr. Grey. Levi Schmitt, age 25, came in with a gunshot wound to the chest and possible tibia fracture, going in and out of consciousness from possible shock. Now, stable.” She quickly gets out before stepping back.  
“Thank you, Dr. Helm.” Maggie says before taking over. “Levi, your chest insition is healing very nicely and quickly so we will be able to take the stitches out in a couple of days.”  
“Your tibia fracture is also healing quickly, which is unusual but we won’t question it for now seeing as how you are one healthy bo-“ Link says.  
“On with it, Atticus.” Meredith states bluntly, making everyone chuckle.  
“Yes, well, we should be able to take you out of the nasty splint and have you walking soon.” Levi smiles and thanks the four before turning to Nico to give him a quick glance.  
“Hey, Dr. Grey could we get a quick check up on Dr. Kim’s head. It seems if he is suffering from extreme worrying syndrome and won’t leave me alone.”  
Nico rolls his eyes fondly, hearing everyone laugh at the two.  
“Yea, yea, make fun all you want.” He softly grabs Levi’s cheek and brings him in for a quick kiss. “You know you love it.”


End file.
